This invention relates to an electrosurgical system for the treatment of tissue in the presence of an electrically-conductive fluid medium, and in particular to such a system including a fluid isolation enclosure for facilitating the immersion of tissues on, or within, a patient's body, such that the system can be operated to vaporize, coagulate, desiccate or otherwise thermally modify such tissues. The invention further includes a method of treating soft tissue lesions located in the oropharynx or larynx of a patient.
Endoscopic electrosurgery is useful for treating tissue in cavities of the body, and is normally performed in the presence of a distension medium. When the distension medium is a liquid, this is commonly referred to as underwater electrosurgery, this term denoting electrosurgery in which living tissue is treated using an electrosurgical instrument with a treatment electrode or electrodes immersed in liquid at the operation site.
Underwater surgery is commonly performed using endoscopic techniques, in which the endoscope itself may provide a conduit (commonly referred to as a working channel) for the passage of an electrode. Alternatively, the endoscope may be specifically adapted (as in a resectoscope) to include means for mounting an electrode, or the electrode may be introduced into a body cavity via a separate access means at an angle with respect to the endoscope—a technique commonly referred to as triangulation. These techniques are selected according to the nature, position and access to the body cavity to be treated.
When no such natural body cavity exists, one may be created using a variety of instruments or distensible balloons. This technique is used in such procedures as endoscopic saphenous vein harvesting, endoscopic extraperitoneal hernia repair, and where other subcutaneous tunnels are created to access and perform surgical procedures. Typically, the resulting pouch or cavity is not distended with fluid, and the procedure is conducted with instruments typical of those used to perform laparoscopic surgery (endoscopic surgery performed in the abdominal cavity). Laparoscopic surgery is also performed under gaseous or mechanical distension.
Electrosurgery is usually carried out using either a monopolar instrument or a bipolar instrument. With monopolar electrosurgery, an active electrode is used in the operating region, and a conductive return plate is secured to the patient's skin. With this arrangement, current passes from the active electrode through the patient's tissues to the external return plate. Since the patient represents a significant portion of the circuit, input power levels have to be high (typically 150 to 250 watts), to compensate for the resistive current limiting of the patient's tissues and, in the case of underwater electrosurgery, power losses due to the fluid medium which is rendered partially conductive by the presence of blood or other body fluids. Using high power with a monopolar arrangement is also hazardous, due to the tissue heating that occurs at the return plate, which can cause severe skin burns. There is also the risk of capacitive coupling between the instrument and patient tissues at the entry point into the body cavity.
With bipolar electrosurgery, a pair of electrodes (an active electrode and a return electrode) are used together at the tissue application site. This arrangement has advantages from the safety standpoint, due to the relative proximity of the two electrodes so that radio frequency currents are limited to the region between the electrodes. However, the depth of effect is directly related to the distance between the two electrodes; and, in applications requiring very small electrodes, the inter-electrode spacing becomes very small, thereby limiting tissue effect and output power. Spacing the electrodes further apart would often obscure vision of the application site, and would require a modification in surgical technique to ensure correct contact of both electrodes with tissue.
When either bipolar or monopolar electrosurgery is employed on the skin surface, there is a high risk of excessive thermal damage and tissue carbonisation. This is because the epidermis of the skin has a much higher electrical impedance than more vascular or moist tissues. Such thermal damage and carbonisation can lead to delayed healing, wound infection and excessive scar formation. In addition to these problems, when using bipolar arrangements, the impedance of the electrical contact between the skin and the return electrode can significantly reduce effectiveness. To overcome this problem, prior devices known in the art such as that of U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,337, use multiple arrangements of bipolar pairs in blade or needle-like electrode structures which penetrate the high impedance, superficial layers of the epidermis, such that one or more of the return electrodes makes adequate electrical contact with the tissue.
There have been a number of variations to the basic design of the bipolar probe. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,667 describes one of the fundamentals of the design, namely that the ratio of the contact areas of the return electrode and of the active electrode is greater than 7:1 and smaller than 20:1 for cutting or ablation purposes. When a bipolar instrument is used in a Cavity for desiccation or coagulation, for example as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,311, the ratio of the contact areas of the two electrodes must be reduced to approximately 1:1 to avoid differential electrical stresses occurring at the contact between the tissue and the electrode(s).
The electrical junction between the return electrode and the tissue can be supported by wetting of the tissue by a conductive solution such as normal saline. This ensures that the surgical effect is limited to the active electrode, with the electric circuit between the two electrodes being completed by the tissue. One of the obvious limitations with such a design is that the active electrode (such as a needle) must be completely buried in the tissue to enable the return electrode to complete the circuit. Another problem is one of orientation: even a relatively small change in application angle from the ideal perpendicular contact with respect to the tissue surface, will change the contact area ratio, so that a surgical effect can occur in the tissue in contact with the return electrode.
Cavity distension provides space for gaining access to the operation site, to improve visualization, and to allow for manipulation of instruments. In low volume body cavities, particularly where it is desirable to distend the cavity under higher pressure, liquid rather than gas is more commonly used due to better optical characteristics, and because it washes blood away from the operative site.
The applicants have found that it is possible to use a conductive liquid medium, such as normal saline, in underwater endoscopic electrosurgery in place of non-conductive, electrolyte-free solutions. Normal saline is the preferred distension medium in underwater endoscopic surgery when electrosurgery is not contemplated, or a non-electrical tissue effect such as laser treatment is being used. Although normal saline (0.9% w/v; 1 SOmrnolIl) has an electrical conductivity somewhat greater than that of most body tissue, it has the advantage that displacement by absorption or extravasation from the operative site produces little physiological effect, and the so-called water intoxication effects of non-conductive, electrolyte-free solutions are avoided.
The applicants have developed a bipolar instrument suitable for underwater electrosurgery using a conductive liquid medium. Further details of the instrument and its operation are disclosed in the specification of our European patent application 96918768.1, the contents of which are incorporated herein by way of reference. Operation of this instrument requires that it is immersed in the electrically-conductive fluid, such that the fluid completes an electrical circuit between the two electrodes axially disposed on the shaft of the instrument. The instrument is connected to an electrosurgical generator of the type described in the specification of our European patent application 96304558.8, the contents of which are incorporated herein by way of reference, such that, in operation, the active or tissue treatment electrode of the instrument can produce vaporization, coagulation, desiccation or thermal modification of tissue structures.
The requirement to immerse the instrument of 96918768.1 limits use to areas of the body which have natural boundaries such that a cavity is formed of dimensions and anatomical position suitable for distension with electrically-conductive liquid, for example in joints, the uterus, the bladder/urethra and the cranial cavity. U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,007 describes the use of a rubber skirt which acts as a damming device for conductive coolant fluid used to bath the cornea of the eye. The purpose of the fluid is to support current flow between two or more electrodes arranged symmetrically and at prescribed distances from the cornea, such that the superficial surface is cooled, whilst tissues deep to the surface are treated sufficiently to correct refractive errors.
The practice of subcutaneous tunneling is also becoming common practice in order to create an artificial cavity in tissues for the purpose of performing endoscopic surgery. Typically, conventional bipolar or monopolar instruments are used, as these artificial cavities are not distended with fluid. These cavities are created between tissue planes using inflatable balloons or expandable blunt instruments through which an endoscope and instruments may be inserted.
The specification of our European patent application 97900315.9, the contents of which are incorporated herein by way of reference, describes an alternative embodiment of the instrument of 96918768.1 and an application of such an instrument to produce thermally-induced shrinkage of the pelvic floor as a corrective treatment of bladder neck descent.